Deimos Predator Executioner
Legion.]] The Deimos Predator Executioner, also known as the Predator Executioner, is a variant of the standard Deimos Predator Destructor main battle tank used by the Space Marine Legions and after the Second Founding by the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. The Deimos Predator Executioner is an ancient and revered design that dates back to the time of the Emperor of Mankind's Great Crusade, where it was used by the Space Marine Legions as they conquered the galaxy. The Deimos Predator design differs from other Predator variants in that its turret and sponson-mounts are eloquently curved to the point that they are almost circular and the tank makes use of more advanced internal systems and support for technologies now lost to the Imperium. Legion during the Istvaan III Atrocity]] Each and every Deimos Predator was Artificer-crafted by the finest machine-wrights of the great forge-complexes of Mars. The Deimos Predator Executioner is no longer manufactured on a large scale, or at all, for the Chapters of the Space Marines as the Mars Pattern Predator is now used almost exclusively by the Adeptus Astartes. As Plasma Weapons technology has been nearly lost to the Imperium in the late 41st Millennium, the Predator Executioner's main weapon, the Plasma Destroyer, is extremely rare and difficult to replace. However, these vehicles still survive in the Armoury of many Chapters, revered as both relics of the long-forgotten past and as symbols of a Chapter's ancient heritage. Armament and sponson-mounted Lascannons]] The Deimos Predator Executioner replaces the standard Deimos Predator's turret-mounted Autocannon, known as a Predator Cannon, with a turret-mounted Executioner Pattern Plasma Destroyer. The Plasma Destroyer is a powerful Plasma Weapon that is able to blast apart even the most powerful armour with contemptuous ease. The Predator Executioner was fielded in large numbers by the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade, although by the late 41st Millennium Plasma Weapons technology has nearly been lost to the Imperium. As a result, surviving Deimos Predator Executioners are revered as treasured relics that cannot be easily replaced. It is unknown if the Mars Pattern Predator can be armed with the same weapon load-outs as the Deimos Predator variant, or even if the Adeptus Mechanicus would allow it if it were possible. The Deimos Predator Executioner can also be armed with a turret-mounted Heavy Conversion Beamer in place of its Plasma Destroyer. The Heavy Conversion Beamer is an ancient and poorly understood weapon that fires a high intensity beam of anti-matter that transforms matter into pure energy. A heavily armoured target and dense material will be rent apart as its matter is transmuted into pure electromagnetic energy. The denser the material of the target, the more energy that is converted, making Predator Executioners into extremely powerful siege units and long-range tank destroyers. Yet, this firepower is gained at the cost of maneuverability and increased vulnerability to short-range attacks. The Deimos Predator Executioner, as with all Predator tanks, can be armed with up to two sponson-mounted weapons including Heavy Bolters, Heavy Flamers, or Lascannons. The tank can be equipped with a variety of Pintle-mounted weaponry, including a Combi-Bolter or other Combi-Weapon, a Heavy Flamer, a Heavy Bolter, or a Havoc Missile Launcher. The vehicle can also be outfitted with a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, a Dozer Blade, an Auxiliary Drive System, Extra Armour Plating, Armoured Ceramite Plating, or an advanced Machine Spirit (Artificial Intelligence). All Deimos Predator Executioners are equipped with Smoke Launchers and a Searchlight. Unit Composition *'1 Relic Deimos Predator Executioner (41st Millennium Only)' *'1-3 Legion Deimos Predators Executioner (31st Millennium Only)' Wargear A Relic Deimos Predator Executioner is armed and equipped with: *'Executioner Plasma Destroyer' A Relic Deimos Predator Executioner may replace its turret-mounted Plasma Destroyer with one of the following weapons: *'Heavy Conversion Beamer (C-beam Cannon)' A Relic Deimos Predator Executioner may take one of the following sets of sponson-mounted weapons: *'Heavy Bolters' *'Lascannons' *'Heavy Flamers' A Relic Deimos Predator Executioner may take one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Storm Bolter' Relic Deimos Predator Executioners may also possess vehicle equipment such as: *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' Horus Heresy Wargear During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras the Deimos Predators of the Legiones Astartes featured different weapon loadout options than those that still exist in the 41st Millennium. A standard Legion Deimos Predator Executioner is armed and equipped with: *'Executioner Plasma Destroyer' *'Searchlight' *'Smoke Launchers' A Legion Deimos Predator Executioner may replace its turret-mounted Plasma Destroyer with one of the following weapons: *'Heavy Conversion Beamer' A Legion Deimos Predator Executioner may take one of the following sets of sponson-mounted weapons: *'Heavy Bolters' *'Lascannons' *'Heavy Flamers' A Legion Deimos Predator Executioner may take one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Twin-linked Bolters (Combi-Bolter)' *'Combi-Weapon' *'Heavy Bolter' *'Heavy Flamer' *'Multi-Melta' *'Havoc Missile Launcher' Legion Deimos Predator Executioners may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher' *'Dozer Blade' *'Auxiliary Drive System' *'Machine Spirit' *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' When in a squadron of three, one Legion Predator Executioner could be upgaded to serve as the following: *'Squadron Command Tank' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' *'Deimos Predator Infernus' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 74-75, 77 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pp. 133, 155 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'' by Andy Hoare with additional material by Alan Bligh & Neil Wylie, pp. 31-33 *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 7 *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 116, 119, 124, 154, 156, 216-217, 256 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 145 *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List'' pg. 63 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-WW/Deimos-Pattern-Predator-Executioner Forge World Webstore - Deimos Predator Executioner] Gallery DeimosPredatorExecutioner03.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Deimos Predator Executioner in combat DeimosPredatorExecutioner01.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Deimos Predator Executioner during the Istvaan III Atrocity DeimosPredatorExecutioner04.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Deimos Predator Executioner during the Istvaan III Atrocity DeimosPredator02.jpg|A Deimos Predator Executioner armed with a Plasma Destroyer and sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, front-side view DeimosPredatorExecutioner07.jpg|A Deimos Predator Executioner armed with a Plasma Destroyer and sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, left-side view DeimosPredatorExecutioner06.jpg|A Deimos Predator Executioner armed with a Heavy Conversion Beamer and sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, front-side view DeimosPredatorExecutioner000.png|A Deimos Predator Executioner of the Minotaurs Chapter during the Orphean War Relic Deimos Predator Conversion Beamer.jpg|A relic Deimos Predator Executioner of the Blood Ravens 9th Company, this vehicle took part in the Battle For Lorn V Executioners Deimos Predator Executioner.jpg|An Executioners Chapter relic Deimos Predator Executioner, equipped with a rare Executioner-class Plasma Destroyer; this particular tank is suspected the have been captured by the Chapter during their Penitent Crusade following the Badab War Avenging Sons_Infernal Relic Predator.jpg|Infernal Relic Predator Executioner of the Renegade Avenging Sons 3rd Company. This vehicle was once a venerated relic of the Avenging Sons Chapter and its fall, along with the entire 3rd Company at Helmabad in 970.M41, was a great tragedy. DeimosPredatorExecutioner0001.png|A Deimos Predator Executioner of the Iron Hands Legion Category:D Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles